Daily Live Of A Highschool Girl Who Traveled Back In Time
by Fairy-Olivia
Summary: Traveling back in time seems normal, right? Not really, but it recently happened to a weeaboo from Germany. Finding herself in the public school arc from the manga "Black Butler", what will she do? Spoilers ahead! Don't read if you haven't read the manga up to chapter 84!


**If you're reading my first fanfiction (The exchange program - Servamp), I'm afraid I have to cancel it. I forgot all ideas I had in the beginning and even forgot about the plot and the characters of the manga. Maybe I'll continue it when the anime starts airing, but there's just a small chance.**

 **I wanted to start this Black butler Fanfiction, because I'm more familiar with the characters and could never forget about the plot.**

 **Nevermind, let's just go on with the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, it belongs to Yana Toboso (my goddess, her art is so beautiful)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

THUG LIFE?

That was a weird dream.

Drowning in a river because of the heavy rain.

But it was one of those dreams in which you know its a dream, but it still feels real.

„Olivia! Wake up! There are two classmates of yours waiting in front of the door", my father tried to wake me up.

„Who is it?", I asked groggily.

„One of them has a dog"

Well, that must be probably Kim, but who is the other one?

I looked in the mirror and saw my mascara and eyeliner smeared around my eyes.

„Damn this looks good", I said to myself and went downstairs, I still wore my baggy, light blue jogging pants and a grey shirt, my brown and purple hair was a mess.

When I arrived at my front door, I saw Kim and Ragna, a girl from my parallel class, the 10c. They looked at me and laughed.

„Your eyes, oh my god"

„Yeah yeah, I know. I was sleeping", I smiled at them and went to the bathroom to try and clean my eyes at least a bit.

They probably wanted to hang out with Abby, Kim's dog.

„I'm ready, where should we go to?"

„We want to call Ricardo and ask him for water for Abby"

They could've asked me, but it must have a reason if they want to ask Ricardo, my neighbor. He was also Ragnas boyfriend.

When we stepped out onto the street, Ragna seemed a bit tense.

„Should I really call him?"

„Why not?", I was a bit confused.

„Well, we aren't in a relationship anymore, but i want to get on is nerves a little", she said and giggled.

Ricardo seemed to change his girlfriends like underwear.

„I'll just call him", and she did.

„Hey, I wanted to ask you for a favor-"

„Who is there?"

„It's Ragna- „

Beep. He hung up.

„Did he just…?", Kim laughed, but more in a „now you're going to get it" way.

„Yeah he did. Let's just wait here and see if he comes, he needs to walk the dog"

And it didn't took long for him to walk out of his front gate, smoke in mouth and with an angry look on his face.

„I just wanted to ask you for water, for the dog", Ragna called out to him.

„Don't talk to me!", he growled and walked away.

„Oh shit, I hope he doesn't call Maddie", range murmured.

„Who is Maddie?", I asked.

„Well, the boys of his group and in this area don't punch girls, but they have other girl friends, who can punch girls for them and Maddie is one of the worst. One time a boy even spit blood after Maddie punched him", Ragna told us.

„That doesn't sound good, should I get a knife for you?"

„That would be good"

And so I went into my room and searched for my jackknife, but how it always is, when you need something, you cant find it.

„How am I gonna do this?", I thought to myself. Then I got an Idea. We always keep a kitchen knife in our garage, I don't even know why.

I grabbed the knife, but didn't know where to put it. It wouldn't be good if my parents saw me running around with a knife, so I put it inside my pants and tried to hold it up on the side, but it slipped down and I was praying it wouldn't fall through the opening of my pants.

Just when I was about to cross the street, the knife fell out of my pants. I hurriedly picked it up, but didn't notice the car coming towards me at a fast pace. I just heard my friends screaming that I should get out of the way.

The only thing I could do was jump into the ditch beside the street. I jumped face first and couldn't see for a bit, and when I landed, the surface didn't really feel like grass,more like a concert floor. And it _hurt._

„What the fuck!? How often do I have to get into near death situations?"

But when I peeled my face off of the floor, I didn't see my 2-family-house, or the big villa on the other side of the street, that didn't fit in my neighborhood at all. I saw a fancy building, that reminded me of a church.

And there were _a lot_ of people. They were all staring at me. This was awkward.

But I was used to getting weird looks from people, for example when I did a cosplay, or even when my clothing style differs slightly from the norm. Thats Germany for you, at least Hamburg, the city I live in. I'll always remember the day where I wore shorts with black overtness and boots and everyone looked at me like „What is this?".

I already lost hope in Germany. I'm a perfect weaboo who wants to go to Japan when they're older.

But lets get back to the real problem.

Where the fuck am I?

I observed the people a bit closer and noticed they were all teenage boys, who wore strange and old looking uniforms.

I decided it to be the best to get away from all the stares, so I stood up and ran behind a corner of the huge church, but I didn't make it, because I ran into a small boy, who also ran through a gate.

„Ow! Scheiße (Fuck)!"

„Hey! Watch where you're going!", the boy gave me an angry stare.

„That's my line, you shrimp", that little boy aint getting mad at me.

„Tch", that bitch just walked away. I looked after him and noticed his eyepatch.

Wait

 _Wait_

„Haha as if", this couldn't be happening. I must've banged my head pretty bad in that ditch and now I'm dreaming. This seems plausible.

„I should enjoy my dream. I hope it doesn't turn out like the other dream. When I'm remembering this correct, then I'm in the Black Butler Manga. This should be the school arc. Whew. I'm relieved I'm not dreaming about the ship arc, I hate Zombies!"

I watched the students walk into the church, or I'll just keep calling it school building.

Anyway, if I remembered correctly, the blue guys are the smart people, the red guys are the rich boys, the green guys are the sport freaks and the purple guys are the artists. I'd fit best with the artist, but they are so creepy…

I forgot one fatal point. I'm not male, and this is a boys only school…

Whatever, you can always conceal your chest, especially if you don't have big plot boobs.

But first, I needed to get me an uniform. Good thing that I saw a boy that was a bit on the chubbier side running to the school building, huffing and trying to catch his breath. He was also from the purple house. My fat ass would fit in his pants. And that sounded terribly wrong.

„Hey you!" I called out to him and waved my hand. He looked at me strangely, but started walking slowly towards me.

„I have an important thing to tell you. The…vice principal ordered me to do so. The uniforms of…violet wolf are being collected, I'm afraid I can't tell you why, but you shall come with me. You can change in an extra room and will be given a spare uniform. Please follow me", I tried to think of a good reason and thought this was pretty good. The boy believed me and wanted to follow me. Well, shit. Where should I take him to? I decided to just use a smaller entrance to the school building and walked until I found a little classroom, that wasn't been used at the moment. Please take off your uniform and hand it to me when you are ready, another staff member will give you the spare uniform. He did how I told him to, and the first thing I did, when i held the uniform in my hands. Well, RUN! He already entered the classroom again so he didn't see me.

„Phew, I didn't expect it to work. Especially with my suspicious appearance"

I looked around, trying to find a bathroom, where I could change.

„Fuck, I need a bandage for my chest. Never mind, I'll need to use my shirt until I can get my hands on a bandage".

I entered a stall and took off all of my clothes, except for my undies. Then i tried to wrap my top around my chest. at first, it hurt a bit, but then I got used to it and fixed it with some bobby pins i had in my hair. I proceeded to put the white button up shirt on, but then I stopped.

„I dont know how to tie a tie…", I just put it around my neck and hoped somebody would fix it for me. The coat and shirt were a bit too big, but the pants fitted just great, even if they were a bit tight around my butt.

„I hope I don't get too much attention with this", i remembered that one yaoi manga I read, in which a male student had a lot of problems because a lot of guys were after him, because he had a big and squishy butt.

„Hah, that manga was great…"

Another problem were my shoes. At the time I wore pink converse instead of these fancy leather shoes and my hair was still pretty long….and PURPLE (even if its just purple ombre). I decided to braid my hair and fix it with a few leftover bobby pins. With this hairstyle the purple color wouldn't be very noticeable, and the students here had to wear these stupid looking top hats.

Not so perfectly dressed, I stepped out of the stall and into a big hall, that constantly began to fill with students.

„Let's do this!"

 _I am filled with determination_

* * *

 **Did you like chapter one? Let me know in a review :)**


End file.
